sageopedia_2_0fandomcom-20200214-history
Armed Forces of Spicy-Memia
The Military of Spicy-Memia is comprised of three different arms, the Imperial Memian Navy, the Imperial Memian Army and the Imperial Air Corps, with some other regiments and divisions used for ceremonial purposes as well as palace guards. History The Memian Armed Forces were founded in July 2016 following the July 16 Election (see Spicy-Memian General Elections) to ensure the survival of the nation against normie oppression. The forces were officially founded by the Martin Administration and the first unit - '1st Imperial Marine Contingent' were formed. The Memian Armed Forces have been involved in few world events since it's inception but has grown rapidly to a point of near military industrial complex on a minor scale. The forces have been involved in combined operations during the First Chicken Goujon War and during the military coup of January 2017 (see Empire of Spicy-Memia). Imperial Memian Navy Structure The Imperial Memian Navy (IMN)' '''is the primary and most prestigious wing of the Memian armed forces and is the most often used force during conflicts involving Spicy-Memia. '''Fleet & Equipment' The IMN have four ships in their fleet, one of which is the nations prized vessel - IMN Dribbler. The late nineteenth century frigate was the first ever vessel to reach Memia and the first vessel commissioned by the Imperial Memian Navy. The navy contains two D Class Destroyers built by the Royal Navy in the 1930s before being sold to Memia and the ex-Royal Navy aircraft carrier HMS Eagle as it's only aircraft carrier in the fleet. HMS Eagle was renamed to the IMN Mungus following it's decommission and sale to the IMN. However the equipment used by the IMN is still dated to the 1970s and is quite out of date in comparison to modern navies of the world. The IMN Mungus is the only carrier in the fleet and carries just eight F-4 Phantom II fighter jets with a collection of four Sea King helicopters used for multiple uses. Sailors and Personnel The Sailors and Ship Personnel of the IMN are approximately 5,789 men strong at all times with a further 7,855 in reserve. The IMN Sailors pride themselves on never losing a battle and always staying strong in the face of the enemy. IMN Sailors are also one of the most highly qualified and trained naval personnel in all of the Southern Pacific coming in as third after the Royal Australian Navy and the Royal New Zealand Navy. Uniform Number One Dress The IMN are issued with navy blue trousers, a navy blue tunic, with a seaman's undershirt and lanyard dress and white gators. As well as the IMN Naval Cap. Number Two Dress The IMN number two dress consists of white tropical shorts with white socks and a white seaman's undershirt. Depending on deployment or not they also were their IMN Naval Cap or they are equipped with anti flash gear to protect them during combat. Imperial Marines The second and largest ground force of the IMN is the 1,566 strong force of dedicated and highly trained Imperial Marines. The Imperial Marines are the most elite military unit in all of the Memian military and specialise in jungle and amphibious combat. The Imperial Marines are armed with the standard L1A1 variant of the FN-FAL. Equipment The Imperial Marines are outfitted with the standard equipment of the empire but contain different military uniforms from the rest of the military. Similarly to the IMN and the IMA they have two forms of dress for different occasions. Uniform Number One Dress Number one dress of the Imperial Marines consists of a white Wolseley design of pith helmet with the addition of a spike or tip to the helmet, white gloves, a white belt, a navy blue tunic and navy blue trousers with a single red stripe down the seam. Number Two Dress Number two dress for the Imperial Marines is similar to the design for the IMA number two dress but consists of regimental feathers or pith helmet decorations. The number two dress can also consist of heavy duty overcoats in extreme conditions. Imperial Memian Army Structure The Imperial Memian Army (IMA) is the largest military force to date in the Memian military, the force of 325 soldiers and an auxillery force of 79 men, is a formidable land force in the region. The force contains two main armies - the Imperial Army and the Royal Army. The largest force is the Imperial Army and the second largest but mostly a garrison force is the Royal Army. The Imperial Army is the main fighting force of the IMA and has seen combat in all wars of the empire. Equipment Much like the rest of the Memian armed forces the IMA are equipped similarly to the 1970s Royal Army of the United Kingdom on tropical duties and are given the L1A1 variation of the FN-FAL. However the IMA much like the Imperial Marines often still use Wosley Pith Helmets whilst on deployment. Uniform The uniform of the IMA consists of two numbered forms of dress as seen below. Number One Dress Number one dress is the ceremonial dress of the IMA and is worn for parades and ceremonies, it consists of khaki shorts, a khaki shirt with a black belt and a Imperial Service Cap. Number Two Dress The Number two dress of the IMA is similar to that of the Royal Army during the 1970s whilst on tropical deployment. Many units also use camouflage similar to that of Light Infantry and Mercenaries deployed in Rhodesia during the Rhodesian Bush War. The IMA like the Imperial Marines also use Wosley Pith Helmets whilst on deployment in some cases to combat heat exhaustion and various other weather effects. Imperial Air Corps Structure & Force The Imperial Air Corps (IAC) was founded as the last addition to the Memian armed forces and is comprised of only five fighter attack aircraft. This pales in comparison to the IMN who's Fleet Air Arm totals eight fighter jet aircraft. The IAC does however use two refitted and refurbished Douglas C-47 Skytrains from which to deploy paratroopers and special forces teams on the battlefield. The IAC do also use one Lynx Aircraft two Merlin helicopters and two reconnaissance helicopters for short range deployment of troops. The IAC is organised into two fighter wings, one of the fighter wings is based four miles outside Port Hardenhuish at the 'Mike Myers' Acting Career Memorial Airfield'. The second fighter wing of the IAC is situated at 'Arkinstall Airforce Base' next to Eden Rock. Notable Regiments & Units 2nd Emperor's Imperial Migrant Rifles Service in the First Chicken Goujon War Following the migrant crisis in Europe, Prime Minister William Martin proposed the idea of taking in 30 - 50 Syrian refugees. The proposal to the UN's General Assembly in November of 2016 was applauded and thus Spicy-Memia took in around 40 male migrants aged 16-25. These migrants were then conscripted into the King's Royal Migrant Rifles (now Emperor's Imperial Migrant Rifles). The 2nd Regiment of the Emperor's Imperial Migrant Rifles were deployed to the northern side of Luganville Island. The soldiers trekked for two weeks until they charged across the farmland outskirts and into the centre of Luganville. The 2nd Regiment successfully took the town and the port with ease and returned home as heroes. Medals and Awards * 11 x Emperor's Purple Fart Award * 15 x Imperial Sage Medals * 1 x Pimplepop Show's Regiment of the Month Award * 2 x Chicken Goujon Memorial Medals * 1 x Church of Sageism Award